


Tootles

by JAlexMac



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Farting, Love, Real Life, Sex, The Corner made me do it, it was a challenge, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAlexMac/pseuds/JAlexMac
Summary: Real life happens between couples, even Kathryn and Chakotay.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44





	Tootles

**Author's Note:**

> An idea thrown at me by Torri012 & gijane7702.
> 
> I never back down from a challenge.
> 
> Unbeta’d, so y’all be easy:)

“Ugh, Chakotay. You’ve got to stop making me these exquisite meals.” Kathryn rubbed her belly, now overly full with a massive food baby. “Since we’ve been home, I’ve already had to up my uniform size. I’ll be as big as a house if you keep it up.”

“Nonsense, my darling.” He winked at her over the dinner table. “If anything, we’re making up for all the nourishment you replaced with coffee in the last seven years.”

Chakotay sat back, full himself of his homemade eggplant parmigiana. Admiring the beautiful woman across from him, he couldn’t help but think of all the places they could be. Somehow they had been lucky enough to make it home, he’d given up letting Seven use him as a plaything, and taken his place in Kathryn Janeway’s heart. Surprised at the fact she’d let him in, he relished every moment with her.

Kathryn stared right back, every moment they shared on  _ Voyager _ flashing fresh in her mind. She had dreamed that they would have this type of relationship one day, but never thought it would come to fruition. Leave it to herself, her future self, to set the plan in motion. Chakotay was the man she was always meant to be with, and now that she was, it was more perfect than she imagined.

He suddenly stood in front of her, fresh bottle of Côtes du Rhône in hand. He filled her glass, and then leaned down for a heated kiss. “Retire to the sitting room with me, my dear?”

“Of course, my love.” 

They moved to a cozy spot they had purposely designed in front of the fire place where they could cuddle and bask in the glow of the orange flames. Before long the wine was mostly gone, and all but forgotten as they were inextricably linked by the delicate skin of their lips. The sweet lingering kisses quickly turned to hands roaming over clothing. Soon enough the clothing had disappeared, and there on the floor of their sitting room they were both disrobed.

Kathryn licked her lips, only to control her watering mouth at the sight of his thick rod, standing rigid like a statue. She squeezed her own breasts and teased her nipples, dreaming of being filled to the hilt. Chakotay only hardened further watching her enjoy her reverie. His cock jerked, and he dove at her, longing to explore every expanse of her creamy skin.

When they joined, the sounds of ecstasy rang out across the high ceilings of the room. It was times like these, they were glad they had left Starfleet standard issue housing for more domestic surroundings in the high mountains. As Chakotay pushed himself into her warm cavern, Kathryn threw her legs over his shoulders and moaned deep in her throat as his pubic bone slammed into her clit.

She could swear she had lost consciousness for a brief moment, but as all the sensations coursing through her nerve endings converged on her brain she screamed, breaking her from her spell. Wanting to continue the overwhelming delight, Chakotay pushed her legs back towards her body, until she resembled a human pretzel. Pumping as hard as he could, he knew she was on the precipice. Suddenly he slipped a hand between them, voraciously stoking a thumb over her swollen nub.

As soon as he touched her, Kathryn’s body tensed, and her moans quieted for a split second. When her breathing resumed, she let out a wail and his name repeatedly followed closely behind. Chakotay kept stroking her and as his thrusts came to a peak, an aftershock hit her so strong that it knocked the wind from her. Unfortunately, it wasn’t the wind Kathryn was expecting. As her muscles squeezed, and Chakotay repeatedly pushed down on her thighs, a raucous sound flew from her body.

The aftershock had done its work, but unfortunately her scream wasn’t enough to make the loudly percussive fart that escaped from between her cheeks disappear. Chakotay, still thrusting his hips, opened his eyes to find her eyes as big as saucers and her face turning more shades of red than he’d ever seen before. It was all he could do to try and pretend to ignore the marching band he had just heard escape the woman he loved.

Out of nowhere, Kathryn gained the strength of a thousand men, and pushed him off of her. She stood quickly and ran from the room. Chakotay, still hard as a rock, could only sit back on his haunches in shock.

“Kathryn!” He called after her to no avail.

He knew he had to go after her, but decided to give her a minute. It meant nothing to him that she had farted, especially in the heat of an orgasm. He loved her no matter what, but knew this was going to take some convincing for her to get past. After about five minutes, Chakotay picked himself up, still rock hard and covered in her juices, and made his way to the bedroom to find her. When he entered the room, she was nowhere to be found, but he heard the soft running of water coming from behind the cracked bathroom door. Entering quietly, he found her sitting naked on the edge of the tub. He slipped down next to her, and put his arm around her shoulders.

“Baby…” She winced, but he held her tightly. 

“Don’t Chakotay.” She couldn’t tear her gaze from the floor.

“Listen to me, don’t be embarrassed. I feel kind of accomplished.”

“Accomplished!” She looked at him in disgust.

“Sure, I take full responsibility.” His dimples popped.

“What?!”

“I mean, I did feed you all that decadent food, and then I made mad passionate love to you. Come on, it’s a good thing!”

“Are you nuts?! I… I…”

“Say it Kathryn, you farted.”

Her thirteen shades of red suddenly reappeared. “Okay… I…can’t say it.” 

Suddenly Chakotay leaned forward raising his cheeks from the tub and gave a grunt, pushing a loud puff of wind from his own body. He smiled at her.

“Gross…” She wrinkled her nose, but laughter broke heartily from her chest.

“See, we all do it.”

Still laughing she reached for his face, “I guess this is why I love you.”

“Because I fart too?” 

“Because you make me laugh when I’m ready to crawl in a hole and die.” She placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Always, sweetheart.” He leaned into her touch.

Suddenly they were kissing again. Chakotay broke away just long enough to stand and pick her up. He set her down on the bathroom vanity, and stood between her legs. Kathryn looked down between them and her eyebrow shot clear up to her forehead.

“Still love me enough to let me take care of that?” She pointed down to his throbbing erection.

“Nothing will ever steer him away from you.” Chakotay winked and smiled wide, as he pushed himself between her thighs.

Her screams filled the air well into the night. 

  
  
  



End file.
